4 Links in a chain: Fire, Water, Air, Earth
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: The four Links get special powers where they can control different elements in order to help each other out.


4 Links in a chain: Fire, Water, Air, Earth.

"My name, is not Purps. I prefer to be called Vio." Vio said calmly.

"Aw man, I thought your name was Purps!" Red whined.

"Is your name Grape then?" Blue asked.

"No, I told you once and I am not going to repeat myself again, my name is Vio." Vio replied calmly.

Link was sitting on a rock looking at a map.

"Hey guys, I think I found a way through the forest!" Link said.

"Yay, we're saved!" Red shouted as he jumped into the air and landed next to Link.

"Where is it?" Red asked looking at the almost completely blank map.

Link took out a pen with a purple light and shined it on to the map, like magic, a path appeared.

"Invisible ink," Link said.

"Why didn't you think of that before?!" Blue asked shaking Link violently.

"Calm down Blue." Vio said calmly.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! You calm down!" Blue said getting ready to explode with anger.

Link and Red got up and started down the path they had found.

"Look, Blue, the others are ready to go and you will be left here all by yourself if you don't calm down. Now, do you want to see The Great Fairy or not?" Vio said still calm.

Blue got all up in Vio's face and shouted, "Leave me alone or I will sock you in the face!"

"Link, help me, I think I upset Blue!" Vio shouted.

Link ran over there with Red in his arms.

"Stop being so calm!" Blue said while punching Vio.

"Blue Link!" Link shouted while he attempted to pulled him off of Vio.

Red said, "I don't think we will get anywhere with Blue."

Blue heard that and got off of Vio and then he said, "Hey, I am ready to go!"

Then all four Links continued on their way to The Great Fairy.

_Chapter two_

It was a long journey to the fairy cave, most of the time Link had to carry Red because he was afraid that Blue would kill him and Vio kept getting hit by Blue. Finally, they had arrived at the fairy cave like they had been asked to.

"I wonder what The Great Fairy is going to tell us!" Red said getting excited.

"It must be something good if The Great Fairy called us over here all the way across the forest." Vio said.

"Let's go inside then!" Blue said trying to rush them along.

They enter the fairy cave.

"Links, I have been expecting you," The Great Fairy said.

The Great Fairy leaned over to examine Vio.

"It looks as if you are hurt, let me help you." The Great Fairy said.

Then The Great Fairy rubbed her hands over his wounds and they healed.

"Now guys, I called you in here because I have a special offer for you four that will make it easier to fight enemies." The Great Fairy said.

"Can I hurt Vio with it?" Blue asked.

The Great Fairy frowned at Blue and said, "If I give you these powers, you have to use them wisely, not to hurt each other."

"What is the offer?" Vio asked.

"I am glad that someone is interested in hearing the offer." The Great Fairy said.

The four Links sat down in four different chairs so they could listen to the offer.

"The offers I have are first of all, Link, You will no longer need to draw the four sword to release your friends. Instead you will be able to snap your fingers and the other three Links will appear at your side. It will be very useful during a battle, if you are losing all you do is snap your fingers and your reinforcement will come and when you need time alone, just snap your fingers and they will disappear." The Great fairy said.

"Cool, I think sometime alone would be good for me, also, it will be good for all of Hyrule if I don't need to open the sword again, which will release all the bad guys." Link said.

The Great Fairy said, "My next offer will help all four of you, I will allow you to control elements. I wilk make you Fire Link, Water Link, Air Link, and Earth Link."

"Cool," all four Links said at the same time.

Then The Great Fairy said, "Very well, I will give you both."

The Great Fairy shakes her wand and the four Links disappeared.

_Chapter Three_

Link appears at Hyrule castle.

"Link, where were you?" Zelda asked when she saw Link reappear down the hallway.

"Zelda, I had gone to The Great Fairy to see what she wanted from me, apparently I can now snap my fingers and the other 3 Links will appear." Link said.

"Oh, that sounds cool!" Zelda said.

Link snaps his fingers and Fire Link, Water Link, and Air Link appear.

Water Link instantly tries to beat Fire Link up and Vio creates a gust of wind to sit on.

Zelda watched as they did this.

"So, Link, is the air, water, and fire part of the offer to?" Zelda asked.

"Yep," Earth Link said.

"Did you know that The Great Fairy ripped you off because you were always Earth Link?" Zelda asked Link.

"Say what?!" Link said.

"Yes Link, it is true. Any way, Krystal has been waiting for you to come back, she says you guys are just like little babies and should be watched all the time. She wants to make sure Blue didn't hurt Red." Zelda replied and led the four Links to her friend Krystal.

In the other room the six maidens were enjoying a tea party, the girls each had on a name tag, kind of like a get to know you party if you ask Zelda.

The names were Cornelia, Augusta, Stella, Krystal, Belinda, Destiny, and Zelda of course.

"Oh, you brought the boys in?!" Destiny asked getting all excited.

"Yes, yes I did." Zelda replied.

The Links rushed to find a good seat next to the girls.

Zelda giggled and said, "Looks like the boys want to join the tea party too, I guess we will have to get four more dresses!" The four Links got embarrassed by that statement.

Water Link was seated next to Cornelia, Fire Link was seated next to Destiny, Air Link was seated next to Belinda, who was blind so she didn't really notice, and Earth Link was seated next to Zelda of course.

After a few cups of tea, (Yes, there was real tea in the teapot) the four Links got up to leave.

"Wait, don't leave me Link!" Belinda cried as Vio left her side.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Vio said calmly.

Fire Link and Destiny where still sitting down.

"Come on Red, we have somewhere to be!" Water Link called trying to pull Fire Link off of the carpet.

"But Blue, what if I don't ever get to see Destiny again!" Fire Link whined.

Destiny said, "Its okay Link, I will always be here in the castle if you need me."

"Thanks Destiny," Fire Link said snuggling up to Destiny.

"Come on now, you said your goodbyes, let's go home." Vio said patiently.

Fire Link made a very cute face at Vio and then he got up off the carpet.

The four Links leave the castle and it is very dark outside. Fire Link uses his powers to light a torch with fire. Air Link was lazy and didn't want to walk all the way home so he made a gust of wind to ride on, luckily far enough away from the torch so the fire just danced instead of going out. Water Link, however was very irritated because he saw how much fun Air Link was having on the gust of wind.

The four Links where almost home, but then Water Link was fed up with the cloud and shot a stream of water at it. The cloud collapsed and the torch went out, leaving the four Links in complete darkness.

"Help me!" Fire Link yelped.

All of a sudden an unknown figure shifted through the darkness, it laughed at the four Links.

"Eeek!" Water Link and Earth Link screamed.

Vio just stared out into the darkness as calm as usual.

"Guys, is it who I think it is?" Vio asked.

Fire Link tried to relight the fire, but the figure yanked his hand away.

"Help!" Fire Link screamed.

Vio reached out and touched the figure; his hand went right through it.

"Guys it is okay, it is just a shadow." Vio said calmly trying not to freak everyone out by telling them that Shadow had returned.

Vio whispered something to 'the shadow'. Then just like that it disappeared. Fire Link just stood there staring at Vio as if he was crazy.

"Relight the fire, he is gone." Vio said calmly.

And that is what Fire Link did, they soon arrived back home where it is safe.

Once at home, the four Links snuggled into there beds to sleep for the night, although, Vio kept on thinking about his long lost friend.

The End.


End file.
